Aphrodite's Magic
by regretuser
Summary: Maybe Light could be his cake. A special cake for L and only L to enjoy. (This is my first story and I might just leave it how it is. Maybe some tips will make me change my mind though. Enjoy!)


Aphrodite's Magic

By Solace

He drugged him. That bastard! _He_ is Kira. Fuck the proof, Light Yagami was bloody Kira no matter what anyone else thinks! The percentages are high in L's mind and that's that. That damn Light knew what he was doing all along. I should have asked why he took so long making the coffee or maybe I should have known better myself. He was six feet away for fucks sake! Never trust a damn suspect. Then again all of that doesn't matter. The most important question at the moment is what did Light Yagami drug L with? Everything around L was radiating unbearable heat and his long sleeve white T-shirt was becoming a suffocating hell. He needed it off, but there were two problems.

One he didn't want to take his T-shirt off in front of Light Yagami- who is most likely Kira because, well come on! What self-respecting detective would give his suspect the satisfaction of seeing him rip off his own clothing like a crazed beast to get away from some strange reaction that his suspect has caused in him! L would never let Light see him like that. It would mean that Ligh- no that Kira had won. L sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen. Not in a gazillion years, and two, being chained to the damn bloody boy wasn't really helping either. The chain would prevent the shirt from coming off completely and L feared that even the slightest bit of fabric on his skin after removing most of the shirt would drive him crazy and have him getting hot flashes. L was in no mood for that.

Back in reality L noticed he was panting like crazy and couldn't control his breathing even if he tried, which he did, but soon stopped once he felt he would end up passing out instead. L knew that Light/Kira was watching him, knew that he had a smirk on his face. Why wouldn't he? After all L was more than sure that Light had intended for L to have these strange reactions to whatever drug he gave him.

Light seemed to like how L seemed confused about the sudden alien feelings, and the worst part is that (even if L would never admit it) L _was_ confused. He had never felt anything so suffocating in his life. It hurt him, but in a way it filled him with want, a special kind of want, a desire for physical contact and passion of some sort, release. This only angered L all the more. What does Light have planned exactly? L knew that something like this was bound to happen, but he could never decide on the scenario.

By the looks of it L felt that maybe Light Yagami had something a little bit _intimate _in mind. The sudden thought gave L chills. It's not the fact that they are both men or anything like that, but Light's a teenager, a suspect, most likely a bloody mass murderer, and come on! Would it make sense for Light Yagami to want to screw around with L the great detective, his enemy? I think not!

L suddenly stopped his train of thought. Whatever made him think that Light would want to have sexual intercourse with him? What the hell is going on with his mind? Light snapped him out of his thoughts, it seemed L was losing the ability to stay focused and he seemed to notice he was fidgeting in his seat only adding to the awkwardness of his favored position.

"Ryusaki are you okay? You seem a little unfocused and…are you sweating? Maybe we should stop for today. Everyone else has left for the day to rest and I'm getting pretty tired too."

L tried to respond in any way, but it seemed that moving and speaking was impossible. L could only draw in shallow breaths and squirm even more. "L-Light-kun…" Was all L could manage as he saw a grin on Light's face. Bloody bastard! "Yes L?" L managed to get up on wobbly legs and got closer to his captive ever so slowly. Light only seemed to grow a little cautious and asked, "L you seriously don't seem well. Maybe it's time for some sleep. We'll continue tomorrow or if you want I can continue for a couple more hours while you rest. How 'bout that?" L stared at Light through his dark hair almost skeptical.

How can he sleep when he was feeling so damn hot and overwhelmed? Light Yagami what exactly do you want from me tonight? "Sleep you say? Light-kun, you already know I don't sleep." L gathered up all his wits and got himself together as much as he could, but in the end sighed and nodded. "I suppose I could use some cake though." With that L saved his files and research and headed out the door not bothering to wait for Light. There was no way L was going to give Light the satisfaction of seeing him weak. L wouldn't allow it to slide. Yes Light, you might have gotten me riled up a bit and fooled me some, but we're both childish characters and we both know how we hate to lose. I might not know exactly what this drug is yet or what you really have planned, but you won't win this damn game Light. Not without a fight.

Walking seemed to become unbearable and his appetite had vanished along with his ego. L was in pain right in between his legs and the feeling was chaotic! Fuck the cake, he wanted to know what Light had drugge- wait… Suddenly one word popped into his head. The goddess Aphrodite, known for her sex and beauty. Aphrodisiac.

THAT BLOODY BASTARD! L's inability to think straight in his situation was the reason he didn't suspect this sooner. The side affects were clearly right in front of him, but he had lost his cool and overreacted. This only added to Ls rage. Light Yagami had gone too far this time. "Light-kun, I suddenly don't feel like resting. Instead you're going to help me do some further investigations." Light only pulled at the chain between them causing L to turn and face him. "What do you mean further investigation? L, if this is another attempt to see if I'm Kira I want no part in it. I'm too tired to take part in your pointless games anymore." L only looked into his eyes and showed him a bit of his devilish smirk before he got himself together and pulled Light towards him harder .

"Although that sounds like a good idea, no not tonight. This investigation is a bit more… let's say intimate. Just you and me and no one else. Is that okay?" L couldn't help it. Once he saw a bit of uncertainty in Light's gaze he smiled softly and devilishly. L's smiles were never a good sign. "Like hell that's gonna be okay. I'd rather sleep then waste another hour being a puppet in your-" L interrupted pulling the chain harder so that Light and L were toe to toe.

"You don't really wanna sleep tonight though..right? I think you have something planned Light-kun. I'm curious." L's smile widened. Light only pushed off of L and walked to their room and got their room key quickly unlocking the door, but not so quickly enough to raise any suspicion. "L, shut up. It's been a long day and damn if I wanna be stuck with you another hour helping you with your nonsense."

As Light walked in L only followed making sure to lock the door behind them quickly and quietly. " Light-kun." L felt himself sweat just a little bit. Could he stand any longer? He sure as hell hoped so. "Ugh! What L?" "You should really call me Ryuzaki Light-kun." L shuffled closer to Light ever so slowly making light back up into a wall. "Light-kun.. Please Know I have full intention on having you help me on my little quest… no matter what. After all-" L pulled the chain a bit to prove his point. "You don't really have much of a choice."

L ever so slowly pressed his body against Lights staring him down as he stood up to his full height. The site was quite intimidating, but L had had enough of Lights stupid pranks. This would end tonight, but at the same time a strange feeling came over him. It burned and ignited fiery hot once his body came in contact with Lights. Yes that's what his body wants. Touch, sensation, release. "Listen here _Ryuzaki_,"Said Light mockingly. "you can't make me do anything I don't want to. That being said I suggest you leave me alone and let me go to bed for once this week." Lights shoved his way past L. L, again only followed Light as he made his way to their bed room. Once in, L ever so quietly locked that door too. If L remembered correctly there should be no cameras at this point. Perfect.

L watched silently as Light unbuttoned his shirt. This of course meant L had to uncuff Light. This was really the only time he did. Only when they were dressing and undressing. With that L uncuffed him, but tonight the tables have been switched and the game has been set. Light just set up war. L had no intention of losing it. Light slipped his shirt of quickly and that was it. L was ready to win their little war. In one swift movement Light was on the bed, one hand cuffed to the bed post .

L quickly made sure to wrap the chain around the cold metal post twice and cuffed Light's second hand. Once he was done, L stepped back a bit just looking at his handy work and studying it with his signature thumb to his mouth deal. " L!? What the fuck are you doing!?"

Light was pulling against his restraints while throwing his body forward in a stupid attempt to catch L and maybe just maybe attempts to strangle him. L only smirked. "What's wrong Light-kun? Honestly what were you thinking? I was going to find out what you did to me eventually. You did know that right? Of course you did, why else would you do it? I see no other reason behind it. Little Light-kun was getting a tad bit restless himself wasn't he? I hope you also know that I can file a report against you on this Light-kun. What sane person would drug up a detective?Oh I know…maybe Kira-kun would. He certainly isn't sane. Then again, you aren't quite sane either…are you." He said not really making it a question. "L!" Light was struggling against his restraints grunting and puffing as he put all his force into trying to pull himself free.

Light knew though that he had lost. The war was won, just like that. "L get this fucking shit off of me! Release me damn it!" L only smirked and in another swift move pounced on the bed in front of light right were I mattered, between Light's legs. At this point, L was all too enthusiastic and excited.

This seemed to be what Light wanted. If that was so, he would only give Light just that. Light finally stooped moving and looked at L, wide eyed. He was unsure, frozen. What the hell had Light been thinking? What had he awakened?

Meanwhile L took his time in looking at Light from head to toe. To be honest L was at a loss at what to do. He'd never done this, not even to himself. Ever. Can you believe that? L was a grown man that had never once in his life masturbated. What the hell was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

Suddenly he got a pang or pulse in between his legs. That's it. That's where L would start his payback. "Release you say? What an interesting choice of words Light-kun. Well…" L nibbled on his thumb and tilted his head. "If it's release you want, who am I to deny you of it?" With that L smirked widely while Light could only look stunned.

He really wasn't sure what made him think he could drug L and get away with it. This bastard was a fucking sadist. Damn sick bastard. "You wouldn't dare." Light said in a chill tone, but L saw through it. L had the upper hand now. He could see how Light looked at him. Light's eyes betrayed him, failed him. Light was a goner. "Wouldn't I, Light-kun? Why wouldn't I exactly? I know what you think of me. What would make you think I wouldn't touch you and maybe hurt you just for payback? I'm not sane and you know that. I guess we really are the same don't you think?" L ran his index finger down the front of Light's pants looking Light right in the eyes. Light only squirmed wanting to get away, to be anywhere but there on_ their_ bed. "You sick bastard!" Light turned away from L closing his eyes tight as he felt L lean closer. "That isn't even remotely offensive coming from you Light-kun."

L's voice was a low raspy whisper in Light's ear. Light bit his bottom lip holding back a strange feeling inside of him. L meanwhile decided that he would head for Light's neck and with that he kissed and nibbled all the way down to Light's collarbone following his way down his naked torso.

Light whimpered. He had actually whimpered! This of course made L chuckle. It gave L a clue that he was doing something right. The worst part is that… well, he was. Lights heart was beating so fast he felt that it could be felt from under his very flesh. It wasn't something he was very proud of, but it was inevitable, undeniable. The simple touches and kisses were taking their toll even if Light wasn't the one that was drugged.

L on the other hand was having a hard time keeping up, and to be honest the one thing that was keeping him going was the sight of Light quivering below him. L wanted to see what else would make light moan and beg, wanted to explore him and his actions, so once Lights nipple came into sight L went at it. He kissed around it till he got to Lights slight nub and skimmed his teeth over it. "Nmm!"

L gasped. The sound was so beautiful coming from Light, so right in fact that It made L feel all the more intoxicated. In that moment L decided that that would be his new goal. To make Light gasp in pleasure until he comes undone. Yes that plan seems very right indeed.

L figured that maybe since Light had that great reaction there, maybe that's where Lights most sensitive. To test that conclusion he tried again sliding his tongue across Lights chest to get to his left nipple. He was right. Light's breath hitched and his back arched upward. L decided that he loved this side of Light. The control was so intoxicating that he could almost say that seeing Light this way was just as good as having a tower of all kinds of cakes. maybe Light could be his cake, a new flavor just for him and only him.


End file.
